UNTITLED
by Death Hime
Summary: ―Arifureta kotoba nabete sukima wo ume runowa kantan ne  Yurushi au koto ni tsukareta no wa itsumademo kawaranu kimi no uso― Eres la única razón...nada importa/the GazettE Yaoi ReitaxRuki/Basado en la canción del mismo nombre Enjoy it!


14/10/11/

_Nota de la autora: Simplemente disfrútenlo con calma, y si pueden escuchando en repetición la canción del mismo nombre de the GazettE de su ultimo álbum TOXIC, provoca un sensación indescriptible al leer que va realmente perfecto con la historia... Enjoy it!_

**UNTITLED**

Corrió desesperadamente fuera de la sala de ensayos, con un destino seguro en su mente, la playa, cubierta con la humedad de una llovizna de primavera, limpiaría su alma y se mezclaría con las lagrimas que habían empezado a caer.

Se desplomó en la arena al ritmo del feroz choque de las olas contra las rocas, cerró sus ojos y empezó a jadear mientras su llanto se hacía más y más fuerte, lleno de emociones.

Algo en el ambiente y la noche comenzando a caer le ayudaba a pensar mejor e incluso le purificaba, dejando atrás el estrés y el dolor. Era un tratamiento extraño del que lograba disfrutar.

Al apenas salir su compañero tomó un paraguas y corrió tras él, con pasos seguros del lugar al que se dirigía, con cierta distancia de su objetivo.

En sus pensamientos se agolpaban los millones de veces en los que tal situación se había dado; Ruki huyendo, con lagrimas en los ojos y él tras de él buscando darle un consuelo momentáneo a un llanto que ya había perdido su razón.

Finalmente llegó a aquel lugar, en el que las olas chocaban con más fuerza y el viento rugía en sus oídos con más fiereza, donde sus dolores se hacían más grandes y sus alegrías serían capaces de engrandecerse si fueran capaces de solo existir, eso decía Ruki de su lugar junto al mar.

Al verlo corrió hacia él, cubriéndolo con su paraguas y agachándose solo para ver como mantenía sus ojos cerrados al llorar.

Pasados unos minutos cuando sintió que su piel perdía tan fría humedad comenzó a abrir los ojos con cierta dificultad para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Reita.

- ¿Otra vez?- Preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

- Yo debería decir eso, ven conmigo.- Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo para llevarlo a su departamento no muy lejos de ahí.

Al entrar a la residencia del cantante, su rubio amigo solo hizo lo de costumbre, lo secó y cambió para dejarlo en el balcón.

- ¿Por qué?- Dijo mientras observaba el cese del llanto del cielo.

- Después de tanto tiempo, deberías dejar de preguntártelo.- Dijo mirando al firmamento.

- Nunca me has dicho por qué haces esto, es todo lo que deseo saber.- Pidió con máxima preocupación.

- Dame una razón.- Giró lentamente la cabeza para verlo-. ¿Por qué no me dejas simplemente morir?- Dijo ahora tomando la barra que lo separaba del vacío.

- Porque no debes, por eso siempre estaré tras de ti cada vez que lo vuelvas a intentar.- Dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a su posición inicial en el regazo de Ruki.

- ¿Por que haces siempre lo mismo? ¿Cual es tu motivación? Dame una simple razón del valor de mi vida ahora, dame una simple razón de por qué siempre llegas antes de que logre suicidarme.- Se puso de pie para tomar posición sobre la baranda para lanzarse al vacío.

- No lo hagas.- Dijo demasiado calmado para tal situación.

- Quiero una razón.- Alzó una ceja, preparándose para caer.

- Hay millones.- Respondió tomando su brazo.

- Solo te pido una.- Dijo al liberarse, luego se giró quedando de espaldas al abismo de 13 pisos-. No hay ni siquiera una, nadie realmente me necesita, la música no es más que un juego que no me da ánimos, mi vida no tiene una razón de ser.- Respiró profundo.

- Eso no es cierto, hay una razón para que vivas, no puedes morir.- Dijo mostrando parte de su tremenda desesperación dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

- Dime cual es, si solo me das una razón, tal vez le de una nueva oportunidad a este mundo sin sentido.- Pronunció sin esperar nada de peso a cambio.

- Matsumoto Takanori, la más grande razón para que vivas es que simplemente te amo más que a nada en esta vida.- Dijo en un solo hálito.

Su acompañante lo miró fijamente sin comprender en un principio y luego lleno de sorpresa, sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a soltar la baranda y por poco se deja caer, mas quien lo amaba lo detuvo con fuerza y de un solo tirón lo hizo entrar, provocando un efímero abrazo con ello.

Aún en silencio e incapaz de decir nada ante tal confesión se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir. Unas lagrimas de alegría tímida comenzaron a caer siendo detenidas en sus labios por el dulce y tierno contacto con los del bajista.

- Akira... - Susurró sonriendo levemente ante la acción de su compañero.

- Siempre temí a decírtelo, pero es un sentimiento que me cuesta más aún ocultar, tal vez no lo correspondas y puede que no sea razón suficiente para ti. Pero te digo que si tu mueres, entonces mi vida pierde su sentido, pues solo tu eres mi razón de ser y solo vivo para ti. Aún si tú no me quieres, estaré ahí cuando me necesites para todo lo que desees.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados, sin ver la afectada y dulce expresión de Ruki.

Respiró profundamente, con los ojos aún cerrados acarició el cabello del menor para luego besar su frente y susurrar un "te quiero", se levantó y con calma se dirigió a la puerta.

- Akira...- Un susurro lo detuvo antes de salir-. Eres la razón perfecta-. Dijo al colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza-. También te amo.- Dijo provocando que su acompañante abriera enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa y luego los cerrara para unir sus labios.

Se acercaron uno al otro con lentitud y suavidad de un modo tierno y pausado, uniendo sus labios disfrutando cada segundo de aquel dulce y único sabor, aquella perfecta suavidad y forma, jugando, explorando, descubriendo y simplemente amando.

Recostados sobre el sofá se miraron uno al otro con amor, el mayor se posó sobre el menor para besarlo con un poco más de lentitud, sabiendo que tendría a Ruki para siempre. Se detuvo para observar de nuevo el cuerpo bajo el suyo, comenzando con suavidad a despojarlo de vestiduras, acariciando y apreciando cada porción de piel.

Teniendo la completa seguridad de que aquel momento no acabaría tomó a Ruki entre sus brazos, susurrando románticas promesas a su oído, mientras con sumo cuidado y sin dejar de abrazarlo con ternura, introducía su miembro en el menor, provocando que un gemido lleno de dolor huyera de sus labios.

- Gomen ne.- Susurró al notarlo.

- I...ie... continua... - Pidió tímidamente atando sus piernas en torno a la cintura del mayor.

Así, completamente enlazados en tal abrazo, Reita empezó con suaves y controladas embestidas, en las que Ruki sentía un dolor al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que cada vez se hacia menor, convirtiéndose en una nueva y ligera sensación de placer, provocada por el solo hecho de regresar a la vida y poder estar así con la persona más amada.

Los dulces gemidos y sonidos de ambos cubrieron la habitación, las uñas del cantante se aferraban a la espalda baja del bajista, a medida que este aumentaba la potencia de sus embestidas, llevándolos a un punto de éxtasis máximo, un letargo que parecería no tener final.

Despertaron abrazados, cubiertos solo por el manto de la luz entrante y el brillo del sudor en sus cuerpos, se miraron uno al otro en un suspiro, notando que su amor es ciego, inmutable, tan profundo y puro que es indestructible, un amor para el que tal palabra es minima, un amor sin un nombre propio, sin nombre, una canción sin un titulo...

Por que estarían eternamente uno para el otro sin importar las consecuencias que vinieran en adelante, el amor es la perfecta y única razón...


End file.
